poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rita and Zedd's wedding ceremony begins
This is how Rita and Zedd begin their wedding ceremony in The Wedding: Part III. then see the Moon Palace as it cuts inside Maleficent: Lord Zedd, are you certain about this wedding? Lord Zedd: But of course, my old friend. I assure you, I'm sure about everything. Rita gets confused Rita Repulsa: What's with the holdup? I want to get this over with, right away! Squatt: Queen Rita, I'm so excited to be the mutant of honor. Alter: Silence! Baboo: It is very natural for the bride to be a little nervous. Drago Bludvist: Will you two ninnies put a lid on it? Rita Come, my Queen. takes Rita with him, Alter, Squatt and Baboo Lord Zedd: Starscream, you and Finster will perform the ceremony. Is everything ready? Starscream: Yes, Your Wickedness. Finster and I have made all the preparations, Master. Finster: The guests are assembled and your lucky bride awaits. Queen Chrysalis: Goldar and I will signal the musicians to begin playing. Goldar: I couldn't get musicians on such short notice. Queen Chrysalis: Zip it, you overpaid chimp act! gets a headache Lord Zedd: Fools! That's what I get for sending down a monkey and a rogue Changeling to do a monster's job! I want music, and I want it ''NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! '' Kylo Ren: Perhaps General Grievous can play "The Wedding March" on the pipe organ? General Grievous: But of course, Kylo Ren. walks to the pipe organ as he sits down and plays the wedding march Lord Zedd: Ah, that's more like it. Let the wedding begin. Wedding March" plays as Rita arrives Rita Repulsa: Here comes the Queen~ Ain't that a scream?~ No one could ever be quite as mean~ then appears before Zedd Lord Zedd: Oh! Davy Jones: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two gargoyles in matrimony. Is there any villain or creature present who knows why these two should not be wed? Goldar: Yes, now that you mention it, I think I should-- Bradey O'Diesel: Put a lid on it, you big baboon! Have you lost your marbles?! Rita Repulsa: Get on with it, Jones. Davy Jones: Do you, Lord Zedd, Master of all evil, take Rita Repulsa to be your lawfully wedded wife? Queen Chrysalis: herself Please say "Yes." Rita Repulsa: Well? Lord Zedd: I do. Queen Chrysalis: in relief Goldar: No, no..... Davy Jones: And do you, Rita Repulsa, take Lord Zedd-- Rita Repulsa: Yes! I mean, I do. Davy Jones: Goldar, I assume you have the ring? at him Goldar: The ring? Daybreaker: Goldar with the ring box and uses her magic to take it from him You're holding it, silly! the rings on Rita and Zedd Davy Jones: Well then, by the powers vested in me by Lord Zedd, I now pronounce this couple husband and fright. Eh, I mean, wife. You may kiss the bride. Lord Zedd: Come here, my little prickly pear. Rita Repulsa: Do I have to? Lord Zedd: Yes. kisses Rita Samantha: Don't they make an lovely couple? Slate: It's all like a dream come true. Category:Scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626 Category:Thomas and Friends/MLP:FIM/HTTYD/Power Rangers saga